


Runaway

by Donatellosgirl36



Series: Bound [18]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donatellosgirl36/pseuds/Donatellosgirl36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinta, Leo’s son, is feeling left out and makes a bad decision. His savior might just save Leo as well. A short but sweet fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rift

“No! That’s not high enough! Keep your leg straighter!”

Donnie stepped from the lab with a puzzled expression. On the couch Mikey looked up from a comic book and Sarah stepped out of the kitchen. The three exchanged a look of confusion.

“No! That’s still not right!”

The three moved towards the dojo. They stopped in the doorway to see Leo standing with his hands on his hips and glaring at Shinta. The eight-year-old was standing with his leg nearly straight up in the air and a pained look on his face. The boy’s bottom lip trembled precariously and he looked like he might burst into tears any minute.

“You need to pay attention! This is important!”

The three adults in the doorway exchanged another confused and worried look before Donnie spoke. “Anything wrong, Leo?”

The eldest brother turned to them with a frown. “No.”

“Well, it sure sounds like it, bro.” Mikey said with a frown of his own.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Leo folded his arms across his chest with a huff.

Sarah scowled. “Then why are you shouting at Shinta?” She gestured to the young turtle. “Come on Shinta, that’s enough training for today.” The boy gave his father a quick look and then sprinted across the room to his aunt, burying his face in her midsection.

It was Leo’s turn to scowl. “I haven’t dismissed him yet.”

Sarah glared and open her mouth to speak, but Donnie put a hand on her arm. He shifted his gaze to the living room and she understood. Wrapping her arms around Shinta she turned them into the other room, leaving the brothers alone. Donnie turned to glare at his brother. “Leo, what has gotten into you?”

Mikey frowned. “Yeah, you’ve never yelled at any of the kids before.”

Leo shot him a glare. “I do when they’re not paying attention.”

“But bro, you’ve been extra hard on Shinta lately.” Mikey continued.

“Yeah, there’s something obviously bothering you.” Donnie gave his brother an examining gaze. His body was tense, his muscles balled into knots. He even seemed to be trembling some. Clinically he assessed him as stressed and frustrated. “I know you’ve been stressed out lately, but you really shouldn’t take it out on Shinta.”

Leo spun on him, anger flaring in his blue eyes. “Where do you get off trying to tell me how to raise my child!”

Donnie frowned, his gaze softening a bit. “We’re not telling you how to raise your son, Leo.”

Mikey waved a hand in the air. “We just think you’re being a little rough on the kid. Just because he’s your kid doesn’t mean he’s gonna pick up things as fast as you did.”

Donnie stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. “Remember that Amaya is a part of him too.”

Leo shoved his hand from his shoulder. “I know that. I see it every time I look into his eyes. And that’s exactly why I can’t go easy on him. He has to learn this stuff. He has to learn to be strong. So he won’t end up like her.”

Mikey shook his head. “Bro, that was a fluke. We won’t let it happen again.”

Donnie gave a sad nod. “Mikey’s right. What happened to her was the perfect storm. It was all the wrong things happening at the right times that allowed him to slip into our home. But Shinta will always be protected. He will always be safe.”

Leo shook his head. “She wasn’t.” He left the dojo, snatching a coat and headed for the sewer entrance. He needed some air.

&*&*&*&*&*&

In the next room Sarah held Shinta as they sat on his bed. The young turtle sniffled, wiping at his eyes. “Daddy’s mad at me, but I don’t know why.”

Sarah stroked his head and arms, trying to comfort him. “He’s not really mad at you. He just hasn’t been herself lately.” She sighed, kissing his head. Leo had been acting a bit strange the past few weeks. He seemed tense and standoffish, and certainly not his calm cool collected self. She wondered if over the years he had become bitter towards them for their continued happiness and companionship. She sighed again. No, Leo wasn’t that type. He begrudged his family nothing. But he was certainly lonely, that was a fact that could not be denied.

She gave Shinta another squeeze. “Why don’t you take a nap? I’ll make you something special for dinner, okay?”

He nodded and laid down. “Neenee, why do I make Daddy so sad?”

She knelt beside his bed and gave him a sad smile. “It’s not you that makes him sad, sweetheart. He just misses your mom.” She pulled the covers up around him. “He loves you very much and so do we. Now get some sleep.” She shut off the lights, leaving a crack in the door.

Shinta watched her leave with a frown. He wasn’t so sure that was the real reason his dad was sad or why he was so upset with him lately. It was beginning to feel more and more like he was disappointing him. The boy sighed. He just wasn’t good enough for his father. His gaze shifted to the other side of the room. Yoshi’s bed was unmade and his side of the room was plastered with posters of motorcycles and hotrod’s with pretty girls leaning across them.

He frowned as he remembered what happened earlier in the day. Kaz and Yoshi had decided to go out, unaccompanied and without permission. They had sworn him to silence and refused to take him with them. As he got older, Shinta was beginning to realize that he was the odd turtle out. He was too young and too small to do the things that Kaz and Yoshi did. And with the arrival of K-three, Mira rarely showed him any attention either. And even the adults with the new holo- projectors were more distracted, making as much use of the new devices as they could. And somehow he had started to feel left out, neglected and forgotten.

He sat up in the bed and looked around. Well, if he was so forgotten then they wouldn’t miss him if he was gone. A tear trickled down his cheek as he moved to the trunk that held his winter clothes. He didn’t want to see the disappointed look in his father’s eyes anymore or feel like he was bothering the others just to hold a conversation or play a game. He didn’t want to be a burden anymore. It was best he just left. They’d all be happier without him hanging around.

He pulled on the pants, the large sweater and knit cap then grabbed a pair gloves. He knew it was cold outside. They’d gone to the park to play in the snow just a few weeks ago. He pushed open the door to his room slowly and looked out. The lair beyond was quiet except for the loud music coming from Kaz’s room down the hall. Which he knew was unoccupied.

He moved quietly to the sewer entrance and looked up at the panel at least two feet above his head. He’d seen them type the code in often enough that he knew what it was. But the panel was too far up for him to reach and he’d never tried it before.

Considering his options, he headed back to his room and got his small desk chair and carried it over to the sewer entrance. He climbed up and quickly typed in the code. The door scraped softly as it opened. He quickly returned the chair to his room then hurried through the entrance and into the tunnel beyond. He paused a few yards down to look over her shoulder, feeling a tinge of fear in his heart. Then he set his jaw with determination, his blue-gray eyes growing cold. _They won’t miss me._

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Leo leaned against the tree trunk high up in the evergreen’s branches, the dark purple sky of dusk above him. His brothers were right, there was something wrong with him. The problem was he didn’t know what it was either. He felt agitated and restless. And he knew it wasn’t Shinta’s fault. It had been ages since they’d had a good fight with anyone and right now he would’ve really liked one. Despite his age of nearly fifty, his body was still finely toned and it still needed the occasional brawl to release pent-up stress.

He drew in a cold breath, shivering a bit. Winter had hung around a lot longer this year than normal, the temperature hadn’t been higher than freezing in the past two weeks. Maybe that was it. Maybe he was just feeling a little stir-crazy. His brothers and their wives had been taking advantage of the holo- projectors, going to movies and plays and walks in the park. Things they had only dreamed of just a few years ago. Things he had long to do with Amaya. But now had no reason to want them and so he just mainly hung around the lair.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a lone figure stepping out onto the ice of the pond beneath him. It was a woman with light wavy brown hair. Little ringlets framed her face where a pair of blue rimmed glasses perched on her little nose. She paused at the edge and looked around to be certain she was alone and then stepped out onto the ice. He watched her glide on her skates doing simple movements at first, warming up for what he knew was coming. He’d seen this particular woman three or four times now. Not that he’d intended to see her more than once, but each time he became more fascinated with her. Although her legs were slim they were powerful. He watched her gain speed until she was going fast enough to do a leap and then a twirl on one foot and then the other. His eyes moved up her body from the tight thighs to the small bottom and slender waist to rest momentarily on her round breasts. He felt his body heat, reacting to her very feminine shape.

His eyes continued the progression upwards along the pale skin of her neck and the high cheekbones that were flushed red with the cool air and her exertions. Her eyes were closed even as she did another leap through the air and landed gracefully. Her small pink lips were pressed together in concentration, but the corners twitched now and then with just a hint of a small smile.

Leo licked his lips wondering what hers might taste like. And in the same moment he felt guilt wash over him. Each time he’d seen this girl his guts had twisted, his mind and body fighting each other. His mind filling him with guilt for Amaya and at the same time his body reacting to the lovely creature that danced across the ice before him.

He frowned as a family approached the pond and the woman came to a stop. She watched the family for a moment and then simply skated over to the edge and climbed off the ice. It had been the same nearly each time he’d watched her. She’d stay as long as she was alone, but the moment anyone else showed up she would leave. He watched her plop into the snowbank just beneath his tree and remove her skates. Once she had replaced them with a pair of fuzzy boots she flopped backwards into the snow and closed her eyes.

He shuddered with a tinge of envy, watching the tiny snowflakes caress the skin of her cheeks and neck. The tiny smile pulled at her lips again and she opened her brown eyes. He held his breath. If he moved even the slightest she would see him. She stared up at him and he stared right back. Finally, with a sigh she rolled herself over and headed off through the park. The desire to follow and the desire to stay fought within him. At last he gave a resigned sigh of his own, his hand coming up to touch the stone around his neck absently.

_I should go home. I need to apologize to Shinta anyways. My agitation has nothing to do with him and everything to do with me._

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

“Hurry up, Yoshi!” Kaz charged across the rooftops at breakneck speed.

Yoshi panted, grumbling as he raced after his cousin. He leapt from one roof to the next with ease. Although he hadn’t officially started patrolling with his family yet, he and Kaz had snuck out dozens of times. Which was a pretty good feat considering how many eyes watched them. So, running the rooftops was very familiar by now.

Kaz skidded to a stop on a roof not far ahead and he jumped the gap to land beside him. Yoshi had hit his expected growth spirt and stood only an inch shorter than his older cousin. But their true difference was in the shape of the bodies. Kaz was lean and tall, while Yoshi was bulky and heavy with muscle. As they’d gotten older they’d started to get along better, understanding their unique situation.

Kaz grinned as he pointed at the building across the street. Throngs of human teens were trying to get through the doors. “Check it out.”

Yoshi folded his arms in a very good impression of his father. “This is a bad idea, Kazzey. We can’t just walk in the front door. Even with the holos, we wouldn’t be able to avoid touching all those people.”

Kaz shook his head with a grin. “Who said we’re using the front door?” He pointed at the roof of the building. “We’re taking the ninja entrance.”

Yoshi frowned. Kaz was reckless at times. He felt his courage waver just a bit. “Tell me again why we didn’t bring K-three?”

Kaz snorted. “He’d have said no, just like the rest of them.”

Yoshi’s frown intensified. He could certainly see why. What Kaz was proposing was risky. “I don’t know, Kaz…”

Kaz smirked. “What’s the matter, chicken?” He stood on the ledge and tossed his grappler across to the street.

“Chicken!” Yoshi barked as Kaz swung across to land on the other side.

The older boy waited with a smirk, knowing that his younger cousin was sure to take the bait. And he did as he landed on the roof a few seconds later. “Come on! Or we’ll miss the opening band.”

Yoshi shrugged and headed after him. He’d already snuck out, might as well enjoy the show.

&*&*&*&*&*&

Shinta pushed aside the grate and pulled himself into an alley. He’d tried the manhole but it had been too heavy for him. But because he’d had to find a different exit, he wasn’t so sure of where he was anymore. He pulled the hood up on his jacket and stared out at the world beyond the alley. Fear suddenly raced through him. What was he doing? He’d heard some terrible stories from his family about the surface. And he’d never been up here without his father.

He bit his lip and looked down at the grate. If he went home now, maybe he wouldn’t get in trouble.  Then he remembered the look in his father’s eyes, the disappoint and frustration. He frowned. He couldn’t go home, not until he’d made him proud of him again.

He began to walk down the alley, the cold air biting at any exposed skin. The sky above him was dark but he continued on. He kept to the shadows whenever a human got a little too close for comfort. He walked for what seemed like hours. His stomach rumbled reminding him that he had left before having any dinner. At last he found a small alcove with a few large boxes. He curled into a ball inside one, exhausted and hungry, feeling as discarded as the trash around him.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Sarah pulled the lasagna from the oven and put in the cookies. Shinta would appreciate the warm desert and maybe it would make him feel better. In the distance she heard the elevator doors open and the voices of her family as they came down from the garage. She turned to smile at them as she set the lasagna on the table.

Mira smiled. “Hey, Mom, do you need any help?”

Sarah smiled back. “No, it’s done. But could you get Shinta for me. He’s taking a nap.”

Kala made a face. “A nap?” Shinta had grown out of naps a while ago.

Sarah frowned. “He was a little upset, so I suggested he take one.”

“Upset about what?” Cat settled at the table beside Kala.

“Leo yelled at him.”

“Yeah, for no reason either.” Mikey stepped into the room with Donnie. They’d been working in the lab the last few hours.

Raph scowled. “What is his problem lately?”

Mikey sat beside Kala. “We’ve been wondering the same thing. He’s been really off the last few weeks.”

Mira frowned. “I’ll go get Shinta.”

“Could you let Kaz and Yoshi know dinner’s ready too? They’ve got the music blaring again.” Mikey asked his niece.

Mira nodded as she stepped past the others into the living room. She went to the bedroom Shinta and Yoshi shared and opened the door slowly. Frowning she opened it all the way and flipped on the light. There was no sign of her smallest cousin. She stared at the old teddy tucked in the corner of his bed. The thread worn bear stared back at her accusingly.

Shaking herself of the odd sensation, she thought maybe he was in Kaz’s room. She headed down the hall to bang on the teen’s door. She could hear the music blaring loudly on the other side. “Kaz, Yoshi!” She listened for a response, but there wasn’t any. Frowning, she took hold of knob and opened the door. Her eyes widened. There was no one in the room. A touch of panic shot through her. Where were they?

K-three stepped out of the kitchen as she headed back. He’d sensed her rising alarm. “What is it?”

She opened her mouth, but stopped as Leo appeared through the sewer entrance. “Hey, why was the door open?” His greeting was a bit subdued but he immediately noticed the slight fear on her face. “What’s going on?”

“I can’t find them.” She started, her heart beginning to race.

Leo frowned at her. “Them?”

Raph and Mikey stepped into the doorway as she explained. “Kaz, Yoshi and Shinta. I can’t find them.”

“What!” Leo, Raph and Mikey all exclaimed at once.


	2. New Friends

Jamie pushed her blue rimmed glasses up her short nose again and unpacked the last of her most recent shipment of music books. She set them aside and swiped at the small beads of sweat that had formed on her brow. She brushed her light brown hair over her shoulder as she stood and picked up the now empty boxes. “I’m glad that’s over with.”

Stepping to the back door of her small music shop, she pushed open the door to carry the refuse out. She heard her microwave ding as she set the boxes outside. It was late and the air cold. She paused looking out at the city beyond the alley. She loved this time of year. It always brought with it sweet memories. The ones she kept closest to her heart. The wind swirled around her and she listened to it whistle around the buildings. There was a noise behind her in the boxes she laid out earlier in the day. She listened and frowned. It sounded like a tiny sob.

“Hello?” She moved slowly in the direction of the pile. There was silence. She took a quiet step forward and listened again. There was a soft sniffle. “I won’t hurt you. Are you alright?”

Again there was silence. Setting her jaw, she moved forward again, until she was right beside the larger boxes. She caught the slightest movement out the corner of her eye. A tiny shadow moved inside one of the boxes. She knelt down slowly to look inside. It was dark in the alley and if it were a wild animal she didn’t want to get too close. Peering into the dark box, she could see the shape of a child.

“Oh my, what are you doing out here? Are you lost?”

There was another sniffle. “No.” A tiny voice replied.

Her heart broke. The child was obviously frightened. “I promise I won’t hurt you. What’s your name? My name is Jamie.”

“Shinta.” He responded softly.

“Why don’t you come out of there Shinta? It’s very cold out here. You could come inside where it’s warmer.”

The shadow shook its head. “No. Daddy says not talk to strangers.”

She smiled at that. Well, they were at least getting somewhere. “Your Daddy sounds pretty smart. But it’s very cold and I bet he’s worried about you. We could call him.”

“No!” Shinta sniffled again. “I ran away. He’ll be mad at me.”

She shook her head. “No, he won’t. He’ll be happy you’re okay.” She offered him her hand. “Now come on, sweetie. Let’s get out of the cold.”

Shinta hesitated. He’d been told so many horrifying stories about humans, that a part of him feared she’d turn into some monster any minute. But her soft brown eyes, gentle southern accent, and smile told him something else. She was kind and genuine. It was like he could sense her soul speaking to his and he knew she was a good person.

Jamie waited patiently, her hand outstretched. Slowly a small gloved hand appeared and then an arm. She could feel the coldness of the small fingers through the material as his hand took hers. The rest of him slowly came out, his face still hidden in darkness beneath a hood. She didn’t care though. Her only thought was that this child needed her. He could have easily frozen to death in the night, if she hadn’t have found him.

She held his hand and guided him through the open door back inside her shop. She’d already locked up, but the lights were still on because she was loading the shelves with her newest books. She closed the alley door behind them and shivered a bit. She hadn’t meant to stand outside for so long with no coat. She turned to the small boy. “Now, let’s get you warmed up. And then maybe we can call your folks.”

Shinta fidgeted. “I don’t know.”

She smiled reassuringly. “Okay, we’ll talk about it. Are you hungry?” He nodded. “Well, I’ve just warmed something up. Come on.” He followed her into the back of the shop where she’d converted a room into living quarters. There was a day bed and a TV and a small kitchenette with a little table barely big enough for two. “Would you like some hot chocolate?”

“Yes, please.”

She smiled at him. “You are a very polite young man.”

He sat at the little table. “Neenee says that we should always say please and thank you.”

Jamie pulled the plate she’d warmed for herself from the microwave and put in a mug with water for the hot chocolate. “Is that your mother? She sounds pretty smart too.”

He didn’t respond at first and she frowned as she set the plate in front of him. “Thank you.” Then he shook his head slowly. “I don’t have a mother. Neenee is my aunt. She takes care of me when Daddy’s busy.”

Jamie gave him a small sad smile. “Oh, I see.”

“What are these?” He sniffed at the objects on the plate.

She chuckled. “They’re hot-pockets. I’m not much of a cook.”

He let out a little giggle. “Neither is my daddy. What’s a hot-pocket?” Frozen food were a bit foreign to him. Nearly every meal he’d ever had was real food cooked by Sarah. Even snacks were left overs or vegetable or fruit. They didn’t keep a lot of premade things.

She smiled. “They are just bread that was baked with stuff inside. These have pepperoni in them.”

“Pepperoni! Oh boy, I like pepperoni!” He pulled off his gloves and set them aside as he picked up one of the pastries.

She stared at the green three fingered hands that wrapped around the food. His hood fell back as he started to eat and she continued to stare at the little green face as he ate. He finally noticed her looking at him and he blushed a little. The microwave dinged, drawing her out of her awe. “Um, sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.”

His blue-gray eyes watched her as she stood to retrieve the hot chocolate. “You’re not scared of me?”

She turned to him while stirring the cup and smiled. “No, sweetheart. But I’ve never seen anyone like you before.”

He slowly smiled. “Okay.”

She decided not to press the question of what he was? Or how he came to be? Or how many more of them there were? Instead she returned to her original concern. “Why did you run away? Don’t you think your family is worried about you?”

He ate the last of the second pastry and shook his head. “No, they probably don’t even know I’m gone.”

&*&*&*&*&*

There was panic in the lair. There was shouting and running and arguing. Donnie tried to calm them down. “Maybe they’re all together. Kaz and Yoshi could have seen that Shinta was upset and took him somewhere to play to try to cheer him up.”

His brothers calmed a bit. “They could have taken him down to that section of tunnels we like to skateboard.” Mikey suggested. “I’ll call Kaz and see.”

Across the city, Kaz and Yoshi were sitting high above the crowd in the rafters watching the heavy metal band play the third song of the night. They were enjoying the show a lot. Kaz had even managed to snag them some snacks. They cheered right along with the crowd as the band started the fourth set. The two were so involved in the show that they didn’t notice Kaz’s cell ring.

Mikey frowned as he hung up. “He’s not answering.”

Donnie started for the lab. “We’ll track his cell.” The others followed as he settled into his computer chai and hit a few keys to bring up the city grid. “His cell shows him at 23rd and Broadway.”

“That don’t mean they’re together though.” Raph pointed out.

Leo frowned. “We’ll split up. Mikey follow Kaz’s cell. Raph take the old drainage tunnels. I’ll take the rooves. Don take the van and check street level.”

“We’ll check the tunnels around the lair. If Shinta did get out on his own. He couldn’t have gotten far.” K-three pointed out. Mira nodded beside him.

Leo nodded as well. “Alright, let’s go!” They scattered, heading off in different directions.

Donnie stopped beside the elevator with Leo. Sarah was waiting for them, tears pouring down her face. “I swear, Leo, I didn’t know he was gone. I thought he was sleeping. I-“

He gripped her shoulders. “Sarah, it’s okay. This isn’t your fault. If it’s anyone’s, it’s mine.”

She swallowed hard. “But-“

Leo stepped into the elevator as it arrived. Donnie gave her quick embrace. “We’ll find him.”

“Be careful.” She whispered as the doors closed, carrying them up.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Shinta sat on the daybed, wrapped in a warm blanket with another mug of hot chocolate in hand. Jamie sat beside him, observing him drink the chocolate and watching the TV. She’d turned on some cartoons in hopes that it would make him more comfortable. “Have you warmed up, sweetheart?”

He nodded. “Yes ma’am.”

She smiled again, though she knew someone had to be worried about him right now. “Do you think you’ll be okay for a few minutes, while I go clean up the shop and turn off the lights?”

He gave a tiny nod and watched her leave. He looked around the room. It was nice, clean and warm, but it wasn’t home. He was already beginning to feel a little homesick and he hadn’t been gone more than a few hours. But he was already beginning to miss his bed, his teddy, and yes even his father. He wondered if Kaz and Yoshi had gotten back yet and what kind of adventure they’d gotten into this time. He wondered if they noticed he was gone and the topic of discussion around the large table. He missed his family.

Jamie had been very kind so far and he could tell that she was worried about him. But she still seemed very uncertain and even slightly uncomfortable around him. He wondered why that was, because she really didn’t seem to be frightened of him. He sighed, getting up and setting his cup next to the sink. He swiped at a tear that rolled down his cheek.

He made his way back into the front to the store and gazed around momentarily at all the different instruments that line the walls of and the dozens of books on shelves. Near one of the shelves, Jamie was knelt putting the last of the books in their proper place. She looked up at him and smiled again. “I’m almost done.” She glanced at the glass windows and realize that anyone passing by might see him. And she had a feeling that would not be a good thing. “You should wait in the back for me. Okay?”

He looked down, rubbing the toe of his boot against the thin carpeting. “Okay. But Jamie, I think I’m ready to go home now.”

Her smile broadened, making her glasses slipped down her little nose. She pushed them back in place out of habit. “Alright, I’ll be right there and we can call your dad.”

Suddenly there was a heavy knock at the door, making them both jump. Jamie hurried across the room and urge Shinta behind the counter where he would be hidden from sight. “Stay here and don’t make a sound.” She crossed the small shop to the glass door and frowned at the scruffy young man on the other side. She’d seen him skulking around before. “We’re closed.” She pointed at the times on the door. “You have to come back tomorrow.”

He waved a five-dollar bill at the window. “Hey, I just need change. Got to catch the bus.”

She shook her head. “Sorry we’re closed.” She pulled the shade down over the door and did the same with the one over the large display window. She turned and headed back towards the counter, where she knew her tiny guest was still huddled. But the glass behind her suddenly shattered. She screamed and ran deeper into the shop, trying to avoid the sharp shards that flew around her.

The shade was ripped from the door as the scruffy young man and two more stepped inside. The young man glared. “We could have done this the easy way. But you had to be rude. Aren’t you Southerners supposed to be good hosts?”

Jamie backed towards the counter, realizing with horror that she hadn’t set her alarm. There was no help coming. One of his buddies advanced on her. “Now you have to pay. Give us all the money or we’ll tear this shop apart.”

She pulled Shinta behind her and moved him towards her small apartment. He did his best to hide behind her small frame, pulling up his hood and clutching the back of her shirt. Her hand came around to squeeze one of his and she whispered over her shoulder. “Go hide Shinta.” He squeezed her hand, hesitating momentarily. And then he turned and ran into the back room.

One of the thugs pointed a finger at him as he disappeared around the corner. “She’s got a kid.”

She narrowed her eyes them. “You leave him alone!”

The first thug smirked. “Give us all your money and we’ll think about it.”

She backed a little further towards her apartment door. “I don’t have any money right now.”

The third thug scowled. “You’re lying!”

She shook her head calmly, her eyes never leaving them. “No, I’m not. I went to the bank today. Don’t have a drop of cash on me.”

The first thug glared and shot the second one a look. “Get the kid.”

Jamie turned and bolted for the door of her apartment. Slamming it shut and locking it. She looked around hurriedly for some type of weapon to defend them. She grabbed the lamp beside the television. It had a heavy base that would certainly do some damage. She yanked the plug from the wall and knocked the shade off and held it over one shoulder, ready to strike. Shinta peeked over the end of the daybed and whimpered. She shot him a quick look. “Stay down.”

He complied as there began banging on the door. She held her breath, knowing it wouldn’t be long before the door would give. A few more heavy bangs and the door popped open, to reveal the largest of three thugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're liking Jamie so far. I think she's super cute! :p


	3. Fateful Night

Kaz climbed out of the air vent and reached down to help Yoshi out. “I bet you’re not sorry you came with me now.”

Yoshi grinned as he came out. “No way. That was awesome! That guitarist could really wail!”

“You two are in big trouble.” Mikey stepped out of the shadows and walked across the roof to look over the edge at the crowd below.

Kaz rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Uh, Dad…we, uh…”

“Why didn’t you tell me this band was playing tonight. I would’ve came with you.” Mikey turned to look at them, his face in shadow.

Kaz stifled a groan. He knew his dad was the more fun-loving of the brothers, but it was still really awkward to go to a rock concert with him. “Uh, well…”

“And why haven’t you been answering your phone?” Mikey’s tone had turned serious and it caught Kaz’s attention.

The seventeen-year-old pulled out his cell and saw that he had four missed calls. That was bad. It meant something was wrong. “What’s going on?”

Mikey walked back to stand near them, crossing his arms. “Shinta is missing. We were hoping he was with you two knuckleheads.”

“What!” Panic raced across Yoshi’s face. “We left him at home.”

“Well, he isn’t there.” Mikey started to turn away.

Yoshi raced past him and threw his grappler to the other side. “We have to go look for him!”

“No, the only place you’re going is home.” Mikey growled.

“What!” Yoshi glared at him and started to protest. “If he’s missing we need to-“

Mikey frowned. “I have a feeling your dad is not too happy with you at the moment.” He glanced at Kaz. “And neither am I.” He tossed his grappler across the street. “And Kaz, next time you better answer your phone.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Donnie turned down another street, making a grid as he searched for his smallest nephew. The phone rang and he hooked it through the van’s Bluetooth. He already knew who it was. “Anything?”

“Mikey just called. He has Kaz and Yoshi.” Sarah explained.

“Shinta?”

“No.”

He felt a touch of relief wash over him knowing that at least two of their children were safe. But at the same time he understood the implications. Shinta was out there completely alone on one of the coldest nights of the year. “What about the others?”

“Mira and K-three came back a little while ago. They didn’t find anything. Raph came back and left on his bike. He didn’t find anything either. I haven’t heard from Leo?”

Donnie frowned as he felt Sarah’s guilt wash over him. “Love, this isn’t your fault. We’re all responsible for watching the kids.”

He could feel her struggling to control her emotions on the other end. She let out a shuddering breath. “But I was the one supposed to be watching him. If I’d only realized he was that upset, I’d never have left him alone.”

“It’ll be okay. We’ll find him. I’m going to keeping looking for a little while. Let me know if you hear from Leo.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*

Leo leapt from one roof to the next, scanning the alleys as he went. He’d been out here for at least an hour and a half with not even the slightest sign. Either Shinta had made sure to cover his tracks or they’d been covered by the continual snowfall. He landed on a ledge overlooking a quiet street and sighed. This was his fault. He’d taken out his frustrations on his son, the most precise thing in his life. His guts twisted in worry and guilt. He’d swore to watch out for their son and he had failed. _Please be safe_. He pleaded silently.

His cell chirped from a text. It was from Sarah and it read: “Mikey has Kaz and Yoshi. Still no Shinta.” He sighed heavily as he replaced it in his belt.

The wind swirled around him, soothing him and he lingered just a moment longer than he would have otherwise. Long enough to hear glass shattering and the scream of a woman cut through the air like a knife. He glanced further up the street to see the light from a shop and the shattered glass door. For a moment he considered ignoring the robbery. He was more concerned with finding his son at the moment than dealing with some stupid thugs.

The wind swirled again, more violently, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with an urgency to help. He dashed across the rooves and down a fire-escape. He checked the street to make sure it was completely vacant before darting across to the open doorway. He peeked around the doorframe just in time to see a woman run into the back room and lock it behind her. Three hoods were beating at the door. The larger one slammed his shoulder against it and it popped open.

Leo aimed a shuriken at the light fixture in the center of the room, shattering it and sending the shop into darkness. He shot forward into the space taking out the two thugs in the back first. The larger one turned around in the doorway, trying to see him in the near pitch black. He narrowed his eyes. “This ain’t none of your business, whoever you are. Leave right now and I won’t have to pound you into mud.” The thug slammed his fist into his palm to emphasize his point.

Leo half smirked. This was exactly what he’d wanted just a few hours ago. A good brawl to relieve the stress. He moved forward, allowing himself to be seen by the hoodlum. The larger man charged at him, but he was no match for Leo. One solid punch and he fell back like a sack of potatoes. He moved towards the open doorway of the back room. He wanted to make sure that the woman was alright and didn’t need any type of medical assistance. He paused before stepping into view to turn on his holo-projector. There was no need to frighten her after all.

His eyes widened as he stepped into the doorway. It was the woman from the park. She held the base of the lamp over one shoulder ready to strike, her eyes narrowed. “Stay back!”

He took in a sharp breath. Up close she was even more gorgeous. “It… It’s okay. I won’t hurt you. Are you alright?”

She slowly lowered the lamp base. “You’re not one of them?”

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of the soft southern tang in her voice. “No, I saw them breaking in and stopped them.”

“You stopped them?” She seemed to measure him with her eyes and then graced him with a lovely smile. “Thank you.”

“Daddy?” Shinta peeked over the end of the bed at the sound of his father’s voice. He knew his father’s holo-image very well. “Daddy!”

Leo’s eyes shot to the corner where his son had been hiding. A moment later he was in his arms. “Shinta! Oh, Shinta, where have you been? We’ve been worried sick!”

“I ran away. I’m sorry, Daddy!” Shinta wrapped his arms around his father’s neck and began to cry.

“No, I’m sorry. I never should have shouted at you.” Leo clutched him tighter, stroking his little head. “Please forgive me.”

“Always Daddy.” Shinta wept into his shoulder.

After a long moment Leo stood with Shinta in his arms to stare at the woman still holding the lamp base. His heart was filled with awe and gratitude. “You were protecting my son?”

She nodded then frowned. “He’s your son? But you’re…human.”

“No, I’m not.” Slowly he reached around to press the button on the holo-projector and reveal his true image to her. He suddenly felt uncharacteristically nervous as she watched the human version of himself disappear.

Her eyebrows rose and she tilted her head to the side with a curious expression. Then slowly that lovely smile reappeared. She gave a small laugh, her eyes dancing a little. “Well, that’s a relief.”

He felt his stomach flutter at the sweet sound. In his arms, Shinta wiped away his tears and turned to her. “This is Jamie, Daddy. She gave me hot-pockets and hot chocolate and let me watch cartoons. She’s my friend.”

Leo lifted an eye ridge at his son, his own smile starting to cross his lips. “She did, did she? Well, that was very kind of her.” There was a groan from one of the thieves and Leo frowned setting Shinta on his feet. “Stay here. I need to take the garbage out.”

She smiled at his small jest as he passed her back out into the shop. He realized as he dumped the thugs into the center of the street, that the little shop was now open for anyone to come in and take whatever they wanted. He couldn’t leave her like that, open and exposed to danger. He returned to the small apartment to find Shinta holding Jamie’s hand. It was evident his son had made a new friend and he couldn’t argue with him, because he needed a new one as well.

Leo cleared his throat. “I’d better let the rest of my family know that Shinta is alright. And I’ll have my brother bring something to cover the door with.”

She blinked at him in slight surprise. “You don’t have to do that. You’ve already done more than enough. You stopped those thugs and possibly saved my life.”

He stroked a hand down Shinta’s head. “And you saved my son’s life. He could’ve froze to death out there tonight. That’s a debt I will never fully be able to repay.”

She slowly nodded, her eyes misting as she bit her bottom lip. “Okay.”

Leo watched her squeeze Shinta’s hand and he wondered momentarily why at times she looked so sad. But it wasn’t his place to pry. He turned on his cell and dialed Donnie’s number. His brother sounded slightly relieved when he answered. “Leo, did you find him?”

“Yeah, Donnie, I’ve got him. He’s okay. But I need you to do me a favor.”

“Sure, bro, anything you want.”

“I need you to come to a shop at 40th and Brown called The Music Box. And Don, bring some plywood.” Donnie sounded a little confused, but agreed nonetheless before hanging up. Leo turned again to the woman, who’d been watching him silently. “My brother and I will help you clean up and board up the front door until you can get it fixed.”

She smiled again. “Thank you.” She watched him for a long moment and he had a feeling she wanted to ask him something. Finally, she did. “Do you mind if I ask you, what are you exactly?”

“Turtles.” He responded softly.

“I know that.” She rolled her eyes with a little giggle. “I meant how did you get to be the way you are?”

Her expression made him want to laugh. “That’s a long story.”

Her eyes continued to dance with amusement. “Well, seeing how we’re gonna be up most of the night and that I have a forced day off tomorrow, why don’t you tell me about it over a cup of coffee.”

Leo couldn’t help but smile. “Why not.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*

By the time Don arrived with the plywood and tools, Shinta had fallen asleep on the little daybed. Raph and Mikey had tagged along as well, partly because they wanted to see Shinta with their own eyes and partly out of curiosity. Sarah had wanted to come too and Donnie hadn’t been able to deter her. So, the four stepped quietly through the front door, observing the glass and some displays that had been toppled over during the short scuffle.

“Leo, you here?” Mikey called.

Leo came from the back room with Jamie. The brothers paused waiting for her reaction. One giant turtle was one thing, but four was something different. She merely smiled, pushing her glasses back up her nose. “Thank you for helping.”

Leo smiled a little. “This is Jamie, guys. She found Shinta in the alley out back. These are my brothers Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo.” The three turtles nodded in turn.

Sarah stepped around Donnie, her eyes a little puffy from crying. “You’re the one that found him?” Jamie blushed and nodded. Sarah rushed forward embracing her. “Oh, thank you…” She let a little sob leave her.

Jamie hesitated a moment then wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. She glanced at Leo and he gave her another small smile. “And this is Sarah, Donnie’s wife.”

Sarah stepped back wiping her eyes. “Where is he?”

Jamie gave her a sympathetic look. “Back here. I’ll show you.” She led the way to the small apartment.

When the girls were gone, Raph raised an eye ridge. Leo seemed different, more relaxed. “So, she’s okay with us?”

Leo shrugged. “Yeah, it’s kind of strange, but she doesn’t seem to be bothered by our appearances at all. Maybe it’s because she met Shinta first.”

Mikey looked around. “So, what happened here?”

“I spotted some thieves breaking in here.” Leo’s face hardened. “Lucky too, or I might not have ever found Shinta.”

“Well, we’ve only got a couple hours till daylight. If we’re going to fix this door, then we’d better get started.” Donnie headed out to the van to retrieve some plywood and his toolbox.

In the small apartment, Sarah knelt beside the small daybed tears of joy on her cheeks. She stroked Shinta’s cheek lovingly as he slept. “Oh, Shinta, I’m sorry. I should have been paying better attention to you.” She turned to Jamie. “Thank you again. I really don’t think Leo could’ve handled it, if something bad had happened to him.”

Jamie sat down at the small table. “They are amazing.”

Sarah smiled. She was around them so much, she forgot sometimes how they might appear to an outsider. “Yes, every single one of them.”

Jamie looked up at her. “You’re married to one of them?”

Sarah continued to smile. “Yes, Donatello.”

Jamie’s eyes shifted to the bundle in her bed. “Shinta said he didn’t have a mother.”

Sarah glanced at the doorway, making sure they were alone. “That’s not exactly true. He did, but she died before he was hatched. He never got to know her.”

Jamie looked down at her hands. “That’s very sad.” Then she looked up and lifted an eyebrow. “You must be Neenee then?”

Sarah chuckled lightly. “I guess I am at that.” She turned back to Shinta with a little smile. “You could also call me a mother-hen. I can’t rest until I know all my chicks are safe.”

Jamie chuckled too. “And how many chicks do you have in your hen-house?”

Sarah pushed herself from the floor with a bit of effort and walked over to sit with Jamie. “Five with K-three.”

The girls chatted while the guys fixed up the front of the store. When it was time to go Leo roused Shinta, so he could say goodbye. “Can I come see you again?” The youngster asked Jamie.

She smiled as she knelt in front of him. “Of course you can, sweetheart. But next time maybe you should let your daddy bring you.”

“Okay.” Shinta smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck. She closed her eyes with a soft sigh as she returned the embrace.

She stood and Leo put a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you for everything.” He wanted to embrace her as well but held himself steady. “If you need anything give us a call, especially if those thugs come back.”

She smiled. “I will. And I meant what I said you’re all welcome here any time.”

They all said their farewells and piled into the van, headed home after the very long night.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

A little over a week later Shinta asked to visit their new friend and Leo readily agreed. He wanted to make sure she hadn’t had any more trouble since their last encounter. When he called her, she had sounded very happy to hear from them and promptly invited them for dinner. The two arrived shortly after sunset.

“I hope you don’t mind take-out. I’m not much of a cook.” She blushed as she let them in.

Leo smiled. “That’s no problem. I’m not much of one either. Sarah and Mikey usually do all the cooking for us.”

Shinta hugged her leg. “Did you get hot-pockets?”

Jamie giggled. “No, pizza.”

His blue-gray eyes lit up. “Pizza!”

She smiled. “I remember you saying you liked pepperoni.”

“Oh, boy!” Shinta cheered as he ran ahead of them into the apartment.

Leo smiled as they followed. “You’re great with him.”

Her smile turned a little sad. “I’m afraid I’m a bit out of practice. It’s been a long time since I had a little one around.”

He frowned. “I don’t understand. Do you have children?”

She shook her head and stopped to pick up a frame from atop the television. “I did.” She ran her fingers across the photo. “She and my husband were in a fatal car accident nearly ten years ago.”

Leo’s hand went up to grasp the stone around his neck. “I know how you feel. I’ve lost someone too.”

She lifted her eyes to his and they were clouded in memories. “Some days are harder than others.” Her eyes shifted to Shinta, who’d found the pizza and was already helping himself to it. “His mother?” He nodded. Her eyes were soft as she reached out to touch his arm. “You’re lucky to have him. He gives you purpose. It took a very long time before I felt like I had any purpose anymore.” She sighed setting the picture back on the television. “And still to this day what I wouldn’t give to hold my baby girl in my arms again.”

She took a deep breath and stepped to the kitchen. “But you didn’t come here to hear my sob story. Let me get some plates and I just made a pitcher of iced tea. Would you like some?”

“Yes, thank you.” Leo said absently as he gazed at the photo. The family was somewhere cold. In it they were wearing coats and hats with mounds of snow in the background. Jamie looked almost the same. And in her arms was a blonde-haired round-faced little girl of maybe four or five. A tall man with dark brown hair stood behind them with his arms wrapped around both of them. He was smiling like he’d just won the lottery. And Leo supposed that in a way he had.

“Can I watch cartoons again?” Shinta asked around a mouthful of pizza.

Jamie chuckled. “Sure, sweetheart.” She handed him a napkin and picked up the remote, putting it on the right channel.

Leo settled heavily into one of the two chairs at the tiny table. “How…how did you move on?”

She carried their drinks over and settled across from him. “I don’t know if you could say I moved on. I was a wreck for over a year – lost my job, my home, nearly everything. Then one morning I woke up and realized what I was doing was dishonoring their memory. I was holding on to the past so tight that I wasn’t living anymore.”

Leo fiddled with the chain. He knew that feeling too. Every time he looked at his son he was reminded of Amaya and it felt like another part of him died inside. The nightmares had returned in the past few months, tormenting him to the point he’d wake in cold sweats. “So, what did you do?”

He lifted his gaze to watch her brown eyes. She pushed her glassed up her short nose and took a long drink of her tea. “I decided to cherish the good memories that I had. To honor them by giving all that I had to the life I had left. I know one day we’ll meet again in heaven and I want them to be proud of what I’ve done with the time I have.”

He frowned, looking down into his own glass. “That’s easier said than done.”

She shook her head. “On the good days it’s not so hard.”

“And on the bad days?”

“On the bad days I go skating.”

He looked up again. “Skating?” He blushed at the memory of watching her glide across the ice. He knew she didn’t know she was being watched but it still made him feel a little self-conscious.

She nodded. “It’s the last real memory I have of us as a family. We’d taken a trip to Colorado and went skating in the mountains.” She closed her eyes as that small smile returned, the one he’d seen so many times in the park. “Lizzy had such a wonderful time.”

He felt his stomach do a flip-flop as a tear trickled down her cheek. On impulse he took her hand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

To his surprise she didn’t pull away, instead she gripped it back as she opened her eyes. “No, I want to remember. Because if we don’t remember them, who will?”

Leo smiled a little. “I think Amaya would have liked you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was just meant to introduce our new girl. But I think Leo's got the love-bug....I guess we'll have to wait and see.


End file.
